nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:4kant,6
Arkiv I broke your arkiv Also, is 'arkiv' Swedish? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:01, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Of course :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:01, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::By the way, Alfegria's maps only look similar now. They will look different eventually. I blocked myself for half an hour because of this. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:24, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:49, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Can you please come to chat? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:54, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Complaining Stone Wearing Glasses and I are on the Slirasian chat :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:54, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::OK :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Can you come again to chat? :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 09:12, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::As Tåpas pointed out on chat, you need (new) glasses :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:18, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Norje! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:30, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Go to Lovia chat. Otherwise I can't access it. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:42, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Look at this Forum:The Pub#What is Lovia? It appears a fellow Australian has found us, and think we're terrorists :P --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 23:27, September 13, 2015 (UTC) We're lucky he didn't find the Tagog wiki. :o 77topaz (talk) 03:55, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Klijef :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 04:06, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat when you are able to. 77topaz (talk) 08:25, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I will. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:46, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::That message was meant for 4kant. This is his talk page, after all. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :::But I'm on the Burenian chat now :P --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC) @Tåpas: You tend to be asleep when I come home from school though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:46, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I miscalculated and thought the day when you talked to me on chat and you had to go away briefly because of lunch was Monday for you, and therefore I thought you must have had school holidays or something like that. But now I realise that was Sunday for you. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:11, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, you're half a day ahead of the normal timezone rather than half a day behind it :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:16, September 14, 2015 (UTC) No, I'm not going on chat at this late hour :P ::I'm 9 hours ahead of the normal timezone :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 22:51, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Fyhybaqë rŷgaqë What could be fyhybri than a mix of Ugallian and Burenian? :o Anyway, seems that sàkar was invented before Sakåår :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :A mix of Ugallian, Burenian and Idoburgish? :o :Subconsciousness :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:36, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::@fyhyb: How about a mix of Ugallian, Burenian and Chvarqvian? :o ::@Sakåår: what does have to do with it? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::@Fyhyb: How about pure vomiting? :o :::@Sakåår: Svârjë has everything to do with this :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:29, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::@both: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::@Fyhyb: Maybe that's Oosian. :o ::::@Sakåår: Svârjë is also a takavíhki dialect, is that what it has to do with this? 77topaz (talk) 21:41, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Fyhyb: No, Oosian is pure drinking, not pure vomiting :P :::::@Sakåår: No, I was saying that subconsciousness is one of Qrÿf's greatest inventions :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:41, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Fyhyb: Oosian is pure vomiting after pure drinking though :P What about Swiss Nazidijålekt or ABN? :o ::::::@Sakåår: what does subconsciousness have to do with sàkar/Sakåår then? You couldn't name such a takavíhki dijålekt "cúrse̊e̊s" subconsciously :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::@Fyhyb: Or Welsh? :o :::::::@Sakåår: Yet I did :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:14, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::@Fyhyb: Welsh contains takavíhki vowels, not vomiting though :o ::::::::@Sakåår: I still don't believe you though :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::@It has /χ/ though :o :::::::::@Sakåår: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:37, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::@Fyhyb: but the vomiting is pretty much eradicated by extremely takavíhki allophony... in most of the dijålekts. Not in the standarddijålekt, though, similarly to Tensallad in Ugall. (Which was pretty much the only location which had vomiting. Maybe Chózbíþ, who vomit regularly, attacked it too much.) Therefore, standarddijålektaqë ságoq mykefötakavíhki. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::Haha :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::What was the funniest part of that? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Aischroglottophilia/Takavíhkiglottophilia Don't you dare deny that you have one/both of them. You've created Blÿlrorèf, Bédarqát, Sakåår, Aratkoma, Burenian, Chvarqvian, Slirasian, Gęčokaxʔa, etc, etc. All of these are ugly as frig. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Because we know the only thing ugly as fuck and familiar to us is High Limburgish. :I have to disagree with Burenian, Slirasian and Gęčokaxʔa being ugly though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:06, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Slirasian is less ugly (but still pretty ugly), yes, and the two others are still takavíhki. Especially Burenian :P ::Speaking of ugly and takavíhki, what about our unrealized project of a hearable and netakavíhki language? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Míznegartu, bogilto listǯetåǧirclobóltle, špǻmorc žmícmon-Šlíras pǻrclaratǩúȟ :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:51, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much, I say with great sarcasm, because the Slirasian language is not ugly. ::::Looks ugly. Sounds like Burenian. I take my words back. It's takavíhki tho. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::I'm not going to try to convince you, because you think everything's ugly anyway :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:08, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You need (new) glasses though :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::I need glasses? Do you think I'm a shiny stone or something? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:03, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::No, you just need glasses :o ::::::::Also, you need (new) hyperbole preventing soft, because I think that a lot of natural languages aren't ugly (Swedish, Estonian, Latin to say the least :o). A priori conlangs are almost always ugly though, with the exception of (of takavíhqë) Burenian and Gęčokaxʔa :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::Så... Ska vi då blanda ihop svenska och latin och se hur tackavikigt resultatet blir? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:30, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Nej. Vår netackavikigt språk måste vara a priori. Vi måste bevisa som a priori kan vara netackavikig, men a posteriori är allmänt netackavikig. (När det inte är idoburgiska.) --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::Det finns fler tackavikiga a-posteriorispråk än idoburgiska, det borde du veta :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:12, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Isn't Sliras(ian chat) reserved for Swedish talk between you and me, though? ::::::::::::Also, Slirasian is takavíhki because of the pharyngeal fricative, if you didn't know :o Otherwise, it wouldn't be neither ugly nor takavíhki :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::That double negation worries me :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:48, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Russianism, "не был бы ни уродливым, ни странным" :P It wouldn't be (=I wouldn't consider it) ugly and it wouldn't be takavíhki, that better? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::Yes :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:09, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Just boasting... ...that I was in a city called Ungvár this week. Not much of a reason for boasting when you'll get this though. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | )